


A Hidden History

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Random Drabbling [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Magic, Cliffhanger, Drug Use, M/M, Magic School, Open Ending, very brief mention of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: KyouHaba + Magic AU





	A Hidden History

**Author's Note:**

> Needed a break from Kinktober prep so I did some drabbles over on my twitter. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)
> 
> I may revisit this AU at some point. I don't usually do Magic AUs but this was quite fun!

Quickening his steps Yahaba rounded the corner just barely avoiding the group of students hovering behind the building. They cursed at him as he hit one of the arms holding the illegal snowdrops they were ripping up and smoking. Shooting them a glare without slowing or stopping he had their shouts muted. He was honestly no better than them, using his talents to shut them up for five minutes as he raced behind the more abandoned and unused campus buildings, but at least his activities weren’t illegal.

Not completely anyways. 

He did slow as he drew closer to the ancient magica rituals building. The magica arts haven’t been used or practiced in decades so the building was thoroughly abandoned, the books and works having been relocated to the Deans buildings ages ago for protection. From what he’s heard the classes were all cancelled and the building shut and locked after a student messed up one section of the ritual and unleashed a dormant power that nearly wiped out the school as well as the students. He’s not sure if it’s just a tale or if it rings true, but he’ll figure it out someday. As long as no one figures out his little obsession with the history of magica that is. It’s an offense that will definitely get him kicked out of school. 

But who could blame him after what he’s found!? Honestly!? 

Whispering out a quick spell to silence his movements Yahaba pulled himself up through a window of the building. A window that he fully admits to breaking into several months back. But all is fair in the path to learning the truth and its history, right? Okay that’s not true. He got drunk on swamp lilies when someone spiked the cafeteria soup. His self control and recklessness was toast the moment he, a major lightweight, ate the soup as quickly as he possibly could in the hopes of getting back to the library as soon as possible. Instead he’d committed a crime.

“Damn, I really am just as bad as those soon-to-be dropouts…” he mumbled to himself as he landed inside, his feet silently hitting the floorboards. Checking his watch, which he’d enchanted to glow faintly the last time he’d broken in, he smiled. He was right on time today. “Maybe I’ll finally see the start this time.”

Crouching down low he slowly, carefully made his way to the staircase. Reaching it he laid on his stomach and peered through a space between the top and bottom of the stairs. The space was actually a suspicious looking hole, which shouldn’t be there since the building still got maintenance and upkeep, for whatever reason, but Yahaba ignored that fact. Considering it all part of the mystery surrounding the place and its past. 

He saw the guy he’d found the first time he’d broken in at the bottom of the curved stairs, just like always. They were always facing him but they never looked up. Settling his hands on his arms Yahaba watched them just as he’s been doing everyday for weeks. He has their face memorized at this point if he’s being honest. Their black lined eyes were always closed, pouted lips carefully mouthing words Yahaba didn’t understand, face scrunched up in a grumpy kind of concentration that was annoying yet intriguing. Their hands held above a…

Yahaba gasped in wonder, hand clamping over his mouth to silence the sound of it. The guy hadn’t started yet, just as he’d hoped! He watched in awe as their hand, which was held above a canvas, slowly glowed brighter and brighter. Whenever he’d shows up in the past their artwork was already in progress. At least he assumes it’s artwork, he’s never seen anyone else do this after all, so he could be watching something illegal or dangerous. He probably should have reported them ages ago but something about it, about them stops him from doing it every time. So, as usual, Yahaba just watches.

The glowing of their hand softened as small glittering particles began flowing from their palm onto the canvas. Yahaba watched on as the particles sprinkled over the canvas’ surface. Nothing showed up yet but he knew something beautiful would, it was always so beautiful by the time he showed up to watch. He notices the glow switched colors as their lips paused, saw the particles flow in an ombre formation between color switches, noticed the way their eyes and lips twitched when he did it. Yahaba was so entranced he didn’t notice the changes of his surroundings as a magica sigil began forming on the canvas.


End file.
